Kojiro
Kojiro 「''五死郎 Kojiro''」is an antagonist in the Nanbaka Web Manga. He's one of the members of Team Elf. Appearance Kojiro is above-average height and is muscular due to his past of frequently being engaged in sports. His sclera is black and his irises are golden yellow. His appearance resembles a shark: his sleeves are over his fingers and shaped like a fin of a shark as well as his spikes on top of his head. His main colors are dark blue and regular blue resembling the ocean. On his sleeves red markings can be seen. He has tattoos on his face and arms, which - according to Ikkaku - symbolize the teeth of a shark, which are known to reappear, being "reborn many times". He wears a tight turtle-neck black top which is cut along the sides and on his chest in a triangle form. Personality Kojiro is known to be a lively, hyperactive person, who is extremely generous to everyone. He doesn't hold a grudge to anyone and accepts everyone for who they are. He always shows his optimistic side, and whenever someone feels down, he'll try cheer them up whatever it takes. People can talk about any matter with him as he's a good listener, although, being him childish a bit, he often doesn't know how to respond. He's a bubbly and happy-go-lucky character, which are surprising traits for an antagonist. He's an alcoholic along with Ikkaku and Musashi, and he loves awamori, a Japanese alcoholic beverage. He wants to enjoy life to the fullest. He likes playing with children, although they get scared because of his eyes. This incident resulted in him going to Six and asking for sunglasses. He also likes making some beautiful handicraft in his free time as well as playing with his shark friends in the sea and singing. Background His original name is Shiro and he's from the islands of Okinawa. He thought that he was hated due to him not being able to swim. That's the main reason why he enrolled in a high sport-centered school which was far away from the sea. There he was quickly recognized as a talented runner, and won most of the races he attended. However, he had many haters due to his successes, of whom he hadn't realized were among from his friends. Once they were walking through a bridge which was above a railway station, one of his friends dared him to climb up to the edge. When he jumped onto he grinned back happily to his companions when he felt a push on his back. Due to the impact he lost his consciousness, and when he awoken, he was met with the image of his cut legs below his knees: a train went across it while he was unconscious. Without his legs, he couldn't run anymore, so his career was washed away. It is not cleared how he met with the scarred man, but it is certain that he was an experiment of him, thus getting his see-through fin, which looks like it's made of water. He first appeared rescuing Ikkaku from Nanba along with the other members of the team.Chapter 215 He was asked about Ikkaku's whereabouts in chapter 242 by Manji as he was let to have a tattoo, and he wanted Ikkaku to make the design. Kojiro asked him about what meaning would it have, to which Manji responded with a questioning look. He then explained to him that many people tattoo themselves because of a special meaning. They were talking a little bit when Manji asked him whether his tattoos have a meaning. Kojiro said of course, but shooed Manji away before further explanation. After he had finished his drink, he jumps into the sea visiting a hiding Ikkaku.Chapter 242 He wasn't affected with elfica cells until he was seriously injured in a fight with Akua Jyuunoichi, one of the leaders of the Zodiac Police. When Elf had taken control over him, (he acted like Moses), he paved a road within the sea making Akua unable to use his technology and two of the sharks to nearly suffocate. However, Ikkaku appeared just in time, punching Kojiro in the face pushing him out of the trance. Plot Kojiro is one of the antagonists as he's the member of the Team Elf. They are known to experiment on prisoners for their own personal reasons. Among their victims can be found Jyugo, Musashi and Zakuro as well. His power is controlling the water, which he had used against Musashi when they were taking back Ikkaku. His inmate number is 546. Trivia *Kojiro loves awamori. *Shou Futamata had the idea of a shark and thus created Kojiro. *He doesn't know how to make coffee and doesn't drink it. *He likes to eat fried soy and drink milk and sake. *He likes to go karaoke and go to pet stores with Manji. *He wears glasses when he goes out in public because people look at his eyes. He's also been told by others that they look like a Halloween costume. *The doll of his initial design by the author smells like the ocean. References Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters